1. Following on our studies of the T-cell receptor repertoires of rare immune deficiency, we collaborated with Nan-Ping Weng's group to analyze the repertoires of normal CD4 and CD8 T-cells, finding a distinct pattern of TCR usage in CD4 vs. CD8 T-cells, and that unique CDR3 regions could actually be paired with multiple different variable region genes. The work was published in the Journal of Leukocyte Biology. 2. In collaboration with David Corry, Baylor College of Medicine, we found that long-acting beta adrenergic agonists (LABA)-- long used for asthma management, but known to have a number of adverse outcomes and effects, including worsening of asthma-- could alter T-cell phenotypes by enhancing STAT6 activation, which mirrored that seen in lung epithelial cells. These findings have significant implications for management with LABA, and for T-cell and Th2 biology. The findings were published in PLoS One.